The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor device.
Electronic products are increasingly being used to perform high capacity data processing while the volumes thereof are gradually being reduced. Thus, semiconductor memory devices used in such electronic products may have an increased degree of integration. As a method in which the integration of semiconductor memory devices may be increased, a memory device having a vertical transistor structure rather than having a planar transistor structure has been proposed.